Catscratch: Skyline Disaster
by Tebbit
Summary: [Completed] What will Gordon, Waffle, and Mr. Blik do when the lives of many are at stake? NEW FORGOTEN CHAPTER ADDED!
1. Tragic Beginnings

Catscratch: Skyline Disaster 

Mr. Blik stood valiantly above his dark brown, bear skin suitcase, stuffing it with piles of paperwork and documents of all sizes. He took a short glance at his electric clock. It read: 6:45, September 11th, 2001. It would take he and his brothers Gordon and Waffle at least two to four hours to reach their destination in New York. By then, they would already be extremely late. The cats had a meeting on the top floor of the World Trade Center north tower regarding rising tax prices.

"Gordon, Waffle! Are you ready yet?" Blik shouted over his shoulder. Waiting for an answer, he stuffed more paperwork junk into his suitcase. "Almost, Blik! Patience, brother!" Gordon responded. He scuttled into Blik's room, bearing a fanny pack and a gray backpack on his shoulders. "I can't wait to see New York!"

"This isn't gonna be a vacation! We have more important matters to care for than touring some modern day trash can!" Mr. Blik latched his case shut and carelessly tossed it to his awaiting butler, Hovis. Nearly having it smack him in the face, he stumbled down the hallway toward the car garage. Blik and Gordon listened as tumbling footsteps came their way. "Waffle! Careful where you-," Gordon never finished his sentence as his third brother, Waffle, pounded over Gordon and out Blik's window. He landed gracefully in the cat's truck, Gear.

Hurrying down to meet him, the two other cats ran as fast as they could, sliding down the railing of their curling staircase. "Alright, boys. Prepare for a bumpy ride. We've got a meeting to catch!" Mr. Blik put the petal to the floorboards, zooming along the interstate to New York at what seemed a thousand miles an hour. Gordon chuckled as he watched the other cars fall behind, slow as slugs. Then, looking upward, he noticed an airliner in the sky making a dangerously sharp turn. "Hey, Waffle," he whispered, "Do planes usually make turns like that?"

"Not that I've seen," answered Waffle. Gordon decided to keep his eyes on the plane. It seemed a little too odd. A feeling of despair filled his stomach. Something was _not _right.

About an hour had passed since the brothers had left their house. Gear was running a little low on gasoline, and the meeting was going to start in fifteen minutes. "I KNEW we should've left at 5:00, but _no_, Gordo kept saying 'Not so early, not so early!'" Gordon flashed a sharp scowl at Blik. He hated early mornings. He also hated the fact that he had lost track of the plane he saw when they had driven through an underpass. He sighed, then smiled as Manhattan Island came into view. They were going to make it after all. 

"Yes! We made it!" shouted Blik. "Splee!" shouted Waffle. The Twin Towers were in plain sight. The brothers stared in awe. It was more magnificent than they had imagined. Gordon suddenly alerted his attention to the aircraft flying towards them. It was the same one that he had seen. But it was low… too low.

"Aye, lads?" Gordon watched it carefully. "That plane is _way_ too low." He shook Blik on the shoulder. Then he noticed that he was watching it, too. They all were. Waffle gulped.

The aircraft hit the North Tower of the World Trade Center.


	2. First Fall or Last?

The three brothers stared on in total awe and shock. They couldn't believe what had just happened. Waffle shrieked in terror, wrapping his arms around Gordon's oversized stomach. Mr. Blik stood in his spot, unable to move. He was frozen with fear. "What… just… happened?" he inquired. Gordon forced Waffle off of him, leaving him to whimper in the seat of Gear. "That plane," Gordon answered, "was probably a passenger airliner… I can't bear to think of it…" he glanced at Waffle again, noticing his agony. "You drive," he said.

Blik slowly drove his way through a frenzy of traffic and terrified by-standers. As Waffle crawled into a small ball, Gordon patted him on the back, trying to comfort him. "It'll be alright, lad. I'll be willing to bet that everyone is going to get out alive." Waffle sat up and huddled closer to his brother. "I hope you're right…" he mumbled. The cats were now two blocks away from the Trade Center. Blik parked alongside a small apartment building. They hopped out and made their way closer, pushing past innocent civilians. The looks on every one of their faces made Gordon feel helpless.

"Hang out here, fellas', I'm gonna talk to that officer over their," Mr. Blik pointed to a police deputy staring up at the Towers. As he walked off, Waffle said, "Gordon, I'm scared…" Gordon frowned. "I am too, Waffle. I am, too." Retrieving his cell phone from his fanny pack, Gordon dialed the mansion, hoping to notify Hovis of the terrible destruction. It rang once, and then Hovis picked up. "What's going on? I just turned on the news and saw the World Trade Center on fire! Are you alright, boys?"

This was one of the first signs of sympathy Hovis had ever shown the cats. He had always been sullen and blue, only helping the cats for money to retire. Now, though, he sounded alert and… concerned. "Um, Hovis, we saw everything! A plane, a passenger plane, just hit one of the Towers!" Hovis did not speak for a full minute. Then, he said, "Should I come there?"

"No, Hovis, please don't. We're ok. Blik is a bit on edge and Waffle broke down a little, but we're fine. Honestly!" Gordon had just made a terrible lie. Blik was completely mortified and Waffle had gone into some kind of tragic trance. His voice had also gotten slightly high pitched and squeaky. This happened whenever he was lying for nervous. "Well, then," replied Hovis, "Call me back, boys. Please." Hovis hung up. At that very moment, a high-pitched whining sound had just pierced the mid-morning sky. This sound was way too familiar. It was the sound of an airliner.

Blik had just gotten back from his conversation with the deputy when his brother dragged he and Waffle to the top of the nearby apartment via fire escape. As Gordon had thought, another plane was coming right for them. He now knew for sure that this was no accident. It was intentional. The three cats covered their ears, preparing for the worst. They got more than they bargained for. As the airliner sliced into the South Tower, an explosion of massive proportions rippled through the New York skyline. It was the loudest explosion any of them had ever heard. Bits of molten metal flew in every direction. At the last possible second, Mr. Blik noticed a shard of shrapnel flying at Gordon. He jumped, and the metal pierced through his small chest.

Blik's vision blurred, slowly blackening his gaze. He felt frozen, stiff and cold as ice. Warm blood trickled down his stomach. He heard his brothers crying out for him. _My brothers_, he thought. _My… brothers…_


	3. Lost Thoughts

A truly horrible sight lay in Gordon's gaze. His brother, Mr. Blik, lay there in front of him, blood dripping down his chest. A wound of sacrifice… protection. Smoke and flame billowed from the South Tower, but that did not matter now. All that mattered was Blik. Gordon crouched down beside his fallen comrade. "Blik," he muttered sadly, "brother, are you alright, lad? Answer me!" Blik twitched slightly then began to shake.

"No, Blik… NO!" Gordon took his brother into his arms. "You cannot leave us now! Think of all the people up there that need us. That need you…" Waffle, who had been standing beside Gordon, turned and slowly trotted away, swollen with grief. Gordon looked back to his brother. His body had stopped shaking, but now his hands were curled into fists. He was trying to fight. "Blik, hold still, I'm here lad," sobbed Gordon, cradling his brother. Tears swelled in his eyes, nearly blinding him. "This is my fault, Blik. I we had stayed down there, I… we…" He couldn't stand it any longer. He dug his face in Mr. Blik's fur and cried. The distant sounds of fire and blazing sirens were nothing now but whispers in the wind.

"What… am I doing?" cried Gordon, looking back at the streets. "I can't give up, I need to help Blik!" Slowly rising to his feet, still holding his brother, he cautiously leaped down from the building. He hit the ground, nearly shattering his bones. He gritted his sharp teeth, but kept running despite his pain. He had to save Blik. He sprinted along the sidewalk past other pedestrians. Gordon looked away from their teary-eyed faces. Blik was not the only one who had suffered. A woman being loaded onto a stretcher had dark, bloody holes in her forehead. Another man's leg was hanging by a thread. Suddenly, Gordon slammed into a person standing in his way.

"Gordon, I got a paramedic to get Blik!" Waffle was sitting on the ground, holding his forehead from knocking into Gordon. The medic took Blik and placed him in his van. "My I ride in back, sir?" asked Gordon, hoping to talk to Blik if he was still alive. "Me, too!" said Waffle. The medic nodded. The two brothers rode for a few minutes. Waffle took Blik's hand. His eyelids fluttered, then opened. "Waffle? Gordon?" he asked weakly. Gordon shushed him. He needed to save his strength for later. "You're ok, Blik."

"Yeah," Blik answered, "but what about you guys? What about the Towers?" He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain filled his chest. He yelped and held his wound. "No, Blik, don't touch it! You're gonna push it in more, lad." He took Blik's arm and held it for a while. Blik smiled sheepishly. Gordon grinned back. He was the luckiest cat in the world. Sure, he had wealth, a mansion, and many other replaceable items, but the one thing he had that he cared for most were his two brothers.

When they reached the hospital, the shard of shrapnel in Blik's chest was finally removed. Even though only a few minutes had past, he had made a full recovery. "Gordon," he said, sliding off the medical bed, "You saved my life, and for that, I thank you." He patted Gordon on the back. A sharp, breathtaking pain jolted down his spine and through his legs. He fell backwards onto the floor. He had forgotten about jumping off the apartment roof. "Are you all right, Gordon?" shouted Waffle, who was waiting patiently in a chair in the corner.

"OW! I think… I think my legs are broken." Gordon tried to stand, but another sharp jolt of pain coursed through his spine. He suddenly thought of all the innocent people in the Towers. Trapped, wounded. Maybe even dead. His pain suddenly vanished, and slowly, he staggered to his feet. "Blik," he stated, "I know it is dangerous in those towers, but I want to help!" Blik's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, no. No, no, no, NO! You are NOT going up there! I forbid it!" Gordon frowned in anger and attempted to leave the room. Mr. Blik pounced instinctively, sending his brother sliding into the hospital hallway.

"Don't, Gordo! Please! Don't try to be a hero! You're gonna get killed if you go up there!" Blik begged and pleaded, but Gordon just got up and walked on. He knew his duty. Blik had nearly given his life for him, and now it was Gordon's turn. "Blik," he shouted, spinning around to face his brother, "I'm doing this for you! Don't you care? Don't you care that I care about you? You and Waffle?" He stood there, his eyes and Blik's locked in an unbreakable trance. Blik thought for a moment then hung his head.

"You're right…" he mumbled sadly, "… I do care, Gordon and I know you want to help those people, but I…" Blik stared at Waffle, "… we don't want to lose you." He walked toward Gordon and put his arms around him. "I…" Blik couldn't say the words he utterly wanted to speak. "You don't have to say it, lad," whispered Gordon. Blik did not want to let go. Gordon took Blik's arms and pulled them away. "If I don't come back," he said, "Take care of each other, lads. Goodbye." Gordon stalked away. He knew that he might be walking to his grave. Waffle's distant sobs were left unheard. Blik tried to speak, but no words came to mind. All there was left to think of was each other. All three cats felt emptiness in their hearts, as if a piece of their life was missing.


	4. Falling

Kimberly was terrified. Early that morning, her mother ushered her into the living room, turning on the news. She rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her blurry vision. It looked as if two giant trees were set ablaze. Then, her mother began to explain that the giant buildings she was gazing at were the World Trade Center towers. Kimberly's mother left her alone in the room to watch the horrific disaster. A thought came into her head; New York was only a state away from her hometown, Philadelphia. She became frightened. She also remembered a conversation between her and Gordon, her best friend who lived next door…

_ "Hi, Gordon! Could you help me with an art project? It's due tomorrow and I want it to be the bestest!" Kimberly chuckled, revealing a missing tooth. Gordon shook his head. "Sorry, Human Kimberly, but I can't help. I'm going to New York tomorrow to attend a meeting. Sorry, lass." Kimberly hung her head. "Ok…" she said…_

"Gordon!" she shouted, looking closely at the video on the screen. A white cat with an orange patch over his eye and a stubby tail swiftly trotted by. A reporter stopped him in his tracks. "Young sir, may I ask, what do you know about what has just happened here?" Gordon appeared to be limping slightly. "Sorry, reporter man, but I have no time to talk. There are people in those Towers who need my help!" He began running again, straight for the North Tower. The reporter stuttered, bewildered at what Gordon had done. "Well, you saw it here, ladies and gentlemen; a cat… just ran right past us and is headed for the Towers… to help people get out!"

"Gordon's such a hero…" mumbled Kimberly, crossing her arms. "… too much of a hero. He might not get out!" Kimberly decided it was best to call Gordon and warn him of his fatal mistake…

---

Meanwhile, Gordon sprinted to the Towers, determined to save whoever he could. His small cat legs pulsed with pain; he couldn't run any longer. He slowed to a quick trot. He was now in the World Trade Center plaza where debris and paper drifted wildly overhead. The Towers look twenty times taller than they were when he first laid eyes on them. Gordon's eyes burned with tears. These magnificent structures of American power were now standing mounds of metal and fire, destined to fall. He wiped his eyes in time to see a fast moving piece of debris falling toward him. But, it was not debris. It was a person.

Gordon's legs finally gave way; they had sustained too much damage. He fell to the ground, landing on his backside. He knew this was the end of him. The end of thousands of lives. He had never even reached his destination and now people were jumping from high above. He had failed. Gordon closed his eyes. Out of nowhere, a stern voice called out, saying, "Watch out!" A person grabbed Gordon from off the concrete and sprinted toward the Towers. A wet crack pounded behind them. Gordon's face grew pale. He felt sick to his stomach. A life had ended behind him at seventy miles per hour. He fainted in the mans arms.

"_Hey… you ok, buddy? Wake up!_" Gordon slowly opened his eyes. A light skinned man was practically face-to-face with him. He bore a five o'clock shadow on his chin, yet he was bald. He backed up, allowing the cat to have a breather. "That was some fall you took back there. You ok?" Gordon slowly sat up, waiting for the pain in his spine to send him back onto the floor. It never came. He attempted to move his legs and they worked. "What?" stuttered Gordon, bouncing his legs up and down in disbelief. "How did you…?"

"Name's Jeffery. I'm a doctor. Only took me a minute to crack those legs back into place." Gordon gazed at his surroundings. He was in the sky lobby of the North Tower, which created a clear picture of the building across from them. It was swaying. The two rushed over to the windows, staring in awe as even more people spilled out from the windows. _All those lives, _Gordon thought, _gone. _All became silent. The top of the South Tower began to rip and buckle as the fire licked the upper floors. Suddenly, it began to collapse in on itself. Jeffery gasped and Gordon looked away teary-eyed. Ten seconds past, and he finally looked back.

The South Tower of the World Trade Center had disappeared in a thick envelope of smoke. It was gone.

---

Gordon's voice message was all the Kimberly heard over the phone as she watched the South Tower fall. She let the device fall from her grasp, and cried.


	5. Love, Hate, and Tragedy

Mr. Blik and Waffle finally left the hospital after Gordon went to help at the World Trade Center. Waffle's eyes were red and puffy. He missed his brother more than ever. Blik said nothing, only staring straight ahead as they marched down the hospital steps. Loud cracks kept echoing through the city; the sounds of those who had no where else to go but down. Suddenly, a loud rumble shook the ground and civilians began to run away from the Towers. Waffle shrieked and pointed down the street. A huge cloud of smoke was rolling toward them, very, very fast. "Waffle, run!" shouted Blik, and the two brothers took off running with the rest of the crowd.

Blik turned back and noticed that the South Tower was gone. If Gordon was in that tower, he didn't know what he would do. He began running again, only to figure out that he had lost track of Waffle and the cloud had moved closer. Blik ran faster than he ever had in his life. "Waffle? Waffle, where are you?" he cried out, glancing franticly back and forth, searching for Waffle. He found him. There on the street was Waffle, trampled by the huge crowd of people who had past by.

"No… NO! Hang on, Waffle!" Blik ran for his brother, right in the path of the giant moving cloud. Waffle lifted his head weakly, trying to see who was coming. "Mr. Blik?" he choked. Blik nodded and tried to drag him out of the way, but it was too late. The cloud was right in front of him. He opened his mouth to scream, but instead caught a mouthful of dust. He coughed and choked, his eyes burning with dust and bits of metal. He heard Waffle choking, too. If they didn't get out, they were going to suffocate and die.

He searched for Waffle with his paws and finally got hold of his tail. "C'mon, Waffle, we've… got… to…get out!" Blik choked frantically, trying to look through the smoke for a place to hide. He spotted an SUV through the dust and dove for it, remembering to bring Waffle with him. The brothers coughed and sputtered dust until their throats were clear. Then, Waffle said, "What if Gordon was in there? What if he…" He rubbed his eyes, trying not to cry and at the same time remove the smoke and metal bits.

"I don't know. All we can do… is pray." Blik heard the rumbling stop and crawled out from under the car. It looked like it had snowed. Dozens of people walked about the streets of New York, coughing up dust. Others who weren't so fortunate to escape lay still in the smoke and grime, never to move again. Blik silently mourned as Waffle gazed upon the last standing tower. Thoughts of the good times he and Blik and Gordon spent together filled his mind. He walked to his remaining brother and put a hand on his shoulder. He could hear Blik whisper to himself, "Damn the evil people who did this. Damn them all!" He tugged away from Waffle's grasp and trotted away. "Where are you going, Blik?" inquired Waffle. Blik turned and answered, "Home. We can't stay here. That other tower is gonna fall at any minute… any second."

"We can't leave, Blik! Gordon might be still alive." Waffle turned toward the North Tower again. "Oh yeah?" said Blik, "Well then why isn't he here? Why hasn't come back yet, huh? HUH!" Waffle trembled at Blik's screaming. "Maybe he… got trapped. Maybe he's taking his time and trying to help!" Blik rushed to Waffle and stood face-to-face with him. "Don't you get it! Don't you see! Gordon is NEVER coming back! He's GONE, ok? GONE! Deal with it!" Tears of complete sorrow swelled in his eyes. Waffle began to cry, too. "I… I… I don't believe you, Blik!"

"Then you're as big a fool as Gordon was…" Blik put his head in his hands and sat on the dusty ground. His throat burned. His vision was blurry. He knew that he had lost his brother. There was no way he could have survived. What if he was wrong? What if he was in the other tower? It didn't matter. He was doomed anyway. Waffle sat beside him and put his arm around his neck. Blik buried his face in his brother's chest. They sat there for what seemed an eternity.

Hovis was in shock. It had all happened so fast in front of his eyes. The sight of the Twin Towers burning, the sudden attack on the Pentagon, and now, the South Tower was gone. Not to mention that Gordon or any of the cats had called him back to ensure their safety. For one of the first times in his life, he was very, truly frightened. It was happening so fast, so close by. He had tried repeated times to call Gordon, but only his voice message answered on the other side. He would have trekked to New York to find the cats, but they had already taken Gear with them.

He didn't know what to think. Knowing Gordon, he would have probably gone to the World Trade Center to help people escape. Now that the South Tower was gone, his fears were only raised higher. He looked out the living room window, thinking… praying. Out of nowhere, a sound that resembled a missile falling echoed through the house. He stared closer at a fast moving object headed for a field nearby. It was a plane, but something was terribly wrong. It was headed straight down, very fast. Hovis sprinted out into the front yard in time to hear a massive explosion. A mushroom cloud of smoke rose into the sky. _Not again_, he thought.

"So," asked Gordon, moving quickly to keep up with Jeffery as they climbed the stairs to the upper floors, "Why did you bring me into the North Tower if it's gonna COLLAPSE!" Jeffery turned back and stared Gordon in the eye. "You said you were gonna help out, didn't you?" He was right. They had to find as many people as possible and ensure they got out alive. He suddenly remembered that Hovis wanted him to call him. "Oh, crap…" he silently cursed, "Just a second, Jeff." He stuffed his hand into his fanny pack to find… nothing. His cell phone was gone. He figured he must have dropped it when Jeffery saved him. After his show of affection at the beginning of the attack, he knew Hovis was probably extremely worried.

"Agh! I lost me phone!" he shouted as they past by a flaming doorway. "Wait," whispered Jeffery. "Did you hear that?" Gordon listened intently over the crackling flames. The muffled sounds of crying and screaming could be heard from behind the door. Jeffery ripped a piece of railing from the stairway with amazingly little effort. Gordon gasped. Jeffery jammed the bar into the door and prized it open with ease. At least twenty people spilled out from the burning room, coughing and wheezing. One last person, however, could be heard crying wildly for help. "Stay here! I'll be back!" said Gordon, and jumped over the fire. Jeffery reached out his hands and tried to stop him. He was already gone.

Gordon searched around for the person, but the cries had receded. "Where did you go?" A soft cry that said, "Over here!" came from under a large filing cabinet. Gordon lifted the object with all his might, straining his back. He finally was able to lift the thing away. Underneath was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her business attired was charred and torn, but her face was untouched and delicate. She reached over and kissed Gordon on the forehead. He chuckled softly. She slowly rose to her feet and said, "Thank you so much! You're so wonder…" the woman looked over at the doorway, spotting Jeffery. "Jeff?" she asked.

"L-Lisa? Lisa, is that you?" Jeff slowly approached the woman. She walked toward him, too. After one good look into each other's eyes, the two got closer and held each other tightly. "Oh my god! I thought I lost you, love!" sobbed, Jeffery. Each of them had tears of happiness in their eyes. Gordon watched silently, grinned from ear to ear. _Sweet reunion_, he thought. He wished that was him and his brothers. He longed to see them again, hoping they were ok. Tears ran down his cheeks. This mess would never have happened if they had never came to New York. He somehow knew, however, that they were ok. "Gordon," said Jeffery. "Take my phone. Call that family of yours you were talking about." He handed the phone to Gordon, who took it with gleaming eyes. They smiled at each other.

Suddenly, this moment of rejoice was ended as a chunk of flaming material fell from above, landing between Gordon and the group of people they had found. "GORDON!" cried Jeffery. "GO, JEFF! There is nowhere for me to go…" answered Gordon. A minute past, and footsteps began to pound away. He heard Jeffery call him again. "Gordon," he said sadly, "Goodbye, buddy." His footsteps faded away. Gordon knew he had accomplished his goal. He had helped to save many lives. And now, his own was in danger. A breeze lightly fluttered from a nearby window. It made him think of home. His brothers. Slowly dialing Kimberly's number, he made his way to the window.

His time had come.

**Author's Note: Well, there are only two chapters left! I am glad that many of you have enjoyed my story so far, and I hope I haven't made it too sad. Until the next update, stay in your seats! Xegrot**


	6. The End of Innocence

Blazing fire licked at Gordon's feet as he stood sullenly on the one hundred and tenth floor of the North Tower. He only looked to the sky, never thinking to gaze down upon all of those who were falling. He knew he was about to be with them. He held the phone at his ear, waiting… waiting. The call finally got through, and Kimberly's weak, scratchy voice came on the line. "Hello?" she said. Gordon took a deep breath and answered, "Dear Human Kimberly, it's Gordon. I thought it would be best to call you an say…" He was interrupted by her girlish squeal. "Oh, Gordon! I'm so glad you called! Are you ok?" Gordon shook his head sadly, saying, "No, Kimberly… I'm not ok." Kimberly said nothing for a little, then said. "Why not? Aren't you… safe."

"That is the thing, Human Kimberly. I am not ok… I am not safe. I am standing on the top floor of the remaining tower. It is about to collapse." Gordon hung his head and thought, _So innocent… she doesn't deserve to see any of this…I must tell her_. Gordon looked up again and said, "Dear lass, there is nothing I can do to help myself. It is gonna end here… and I wanted to say…" _His entire life flashed before his eyes_. "W-Wanted to say…" _Thoughts of he and Kimberly slowly faded to mind_. "… That I…"_ Kimberly… _"… That I love you!" He had said the one phrase he had always been afraid to say, to Kimberly. His secret feelings for her. He waited for the response. Finally, she whispered, "Oh, Gordon… I love you, too. You can't leave me like this! You can't!"

"There is no other way. I am sorry. Please, tell my brothers… when they get back, to take care of each other. Tell them that I do love them… and…" Gordon slowly took his ear away from the phone and whispered, "… Goodbye." He shut the phone, and let it fall from his hand and down to the concrete below.

---

"Gordon?" Kimberly asked frantically, trying to reconnect. "Gordon? GORDON! NOOOOOO!" She chucked the phone at her television screen, breaking it in half and cracking the glass on the TV. She ran past her mother, who had come to see what she was crying about. "Kimberly," she asked as she pushed past, "What's wro…" Kimberly shut the door before she could finish. She sat on her bed and looked out her window into the morning sun. She sobbed and prayed that Gordon did not mean what he said. But he did.

---

Hovis inspected the gigantic hole in the ground where he saw the plane go down. It was small… far too small for a _plane _to have crashed there. The mysterious thing was that there was no debris. There were no wings or cockpit or engines. Only bits of metal shrapnel. There was basically… nothing. He knew that people were on that plane, like the ones in New York and at the Pentagon. He knew that even more lives had ended in that field. This national disaster had gone on far too long. Gordon had never called him back. He could have been dead for all he knew. There, in that field, he mourned.

---

Mr. Blik and Waffle were going to finally leave New York. They had lost all hope of ever finding their brother again. Waffle still had thoughts of staying, but Mr. Blik had only forced him to leave. Neither of them thought of anything… except Gordon. Each cat had a different relationship with him. Waffle thought of him not only as a brother, but also his best friend. Blik was barely and equal of some sorts. He almost never apologized to anything, but in the end, he always turned back to say "I'm sorry." They were fond of each other, and Gordon was always there to help. They both missed him.

"Mr. Blik? Do you think Gordon might still be alive?" Waffle asked shakily. Blik did not answer. Suddenly, people began to back away from the Tower again. It's top was shaking and bits of large debris were falling. Glass shattered from the windows. The cats turned back to watch the last tower fall. If their brother was in there, then he was going down. Down… down… down. Mr. Blik and Waffle stood close to each other, and waited.

---

Gordon felt the building rumble under his feet. Glass from nearby windows shattered violently, and more people leaped away from the blazing windows. He had no choice but to end this life. He had lived it to its fullest, enjoying the pleasures of all things wealthy. He loved his money. His mansion. His brothers. He closed his eyes and thought of them. All the good and bad times they had been through. He watched as a large crowd of people down below scurried away from the tower, small as ants. He knew his new friend, Jeffery was down there, too.

Slowly pulling a towel from his backpack, he waved it back and forth, signaling his location. He removed the both packs, knowing he wouldn't need them where he was going. He had spent a good life, and he knew it. It was time for his brothers to go on without him and live out the rest of their lives. He knew that even without him, they would succeed. He waved the towel faster and faster, attracting cameras from far below. Then, he spotted two unmistakable figures in a small crowd. It was Mr. Blik and Waffle, standing together, waiting for the worst. He knew they couldn't see him among the many windows and beams. But, he could see them, and he was happy to have seen them… one… last… time.

Gordon let the towel drift past him as he let it go. It whipped around with the other debris that were floating and drifting. This was his final stand. _Even more windows began to shatter_. His final day on Earth. _Fire spread faster than ever, cracking through the floors beneath him_. His clapped his hands together, fell to his knees, and prayed. _People poured out more and more each second_. After a short final word, he aimed his head down to the ground below. _The building buckled… _Gordon prepared himself. _… and fell. _Gordon jumped. He watched the tower fall as he plummeted half a mile down… down… down.

---

Mr. Blik and Waffle ran up the steps of an apartment building, using the inside as cover as the North Tower finally collapsed. Again, a huge avalanche of smoke and dust rolled down the street, engulfing nearly everyone in its path. The windows sustained for force of the destructive blast. Other people with them huddled helplessly beside one another, crying, begging, and praying. Waffle cried, too. Gordon had not returned, and both towers were now gone. There was absolutely no hope left. Blik tried his best to comfort Waffle, patting him on the back. Waffle clamped onto Blik and didn't let go. Blik put his arms around him, too. The rumbling of the smoke had stopped. Letting go of each other, the two cats left the building.

It was worse than before. People were completely covered from head to toe in dusty debris. They stumbled back and forth around the city, affected by the force of the dusty avalanche. Sirens from fire trucks and patrol cars blazed through the streets toward what was left of the World Trade Center. The two brothers followed slowly after, wanting to see if by some miracle their brother, Gordon, had survived. It took them half an hour to reach the wreckage. Blik and Waffle watched as firefighters pulled an infinite amount of bodies from the debris and metal. Blik sobbed slightly at the sight of what was around him. So much death and destruction. So little time. Waffle's lip quivered as he pointed to a far-off figure lying in the distance. It was short, round, and covered in dust and debris.

Blik moved closer to realize what Waffle was gesturing at. It was Gordon.

**Authors Note: One last chapter! Sorry to leave you hanging, but I must. I have a lot of stuff I need to catch up on, so I may not update too soon. Until then, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Xegrot**


	7. The Day the World Stopped Turning

**Author's Note: Well, here it is! The final chapter is now up, and it's time to find out what happens. Enjoy! –Xegrot**

A feeling of despair washed over Mr. Blik as he slowly approached the body of his brother, Gordon. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but he figured it was to be expected. Tears rolled down his face as he and Waffle came ever nearer. Blik fell to his knees beside his fallen brother. His fur, once pearly white, was now dusty and covered with blood and grime. Blik, searching for Gordon's hand through his tears, reached over and finally grabbed hold. It was icy cold.

"Why…" he asked, gripping Gordon's hand ever tighter, "…why did this have to happen to you? Why?" Mr. Blik pulled Gordon onto his back. His face was peaceful, even if it was stained with blood. A few of his razor-sharp teeth were slightly chipped. His left arm was bent in an odd position. Waffle sat behind Blik, facing in the opposite direction. He didn't want to see his brother this way. A small puddle of tears rippled at his feet. Lifting his head slightly, Blik held Gordon closely. "Hey! Back away, please!" A voice called from the rubble; a firefighter was coming. He was going to take Gordon's body.

"Please… no. Don't take my brother!" Blik sobbed, trying to drag Gordon away. He slipped from his grasp, landing on the dirt, causing dust to rise upward. "Don't take him! NO!" Blik took a fighting stance. He wasn't going to let his brother be taken. The firefighter was slightly bewildered. "Young cat, please don't fight. He's dead, ok? I've got to take him."

Waffle looked up at the firefighter. He made his expression as sad and as innocent as possible. The firefighter barely noticed him sitting there next to him. He kept walking up to Blik and Gordon's body, but Blik kept hissing and slashing his claws at the man. The firefighter was fed up. He turned and roundhouse kicked Blik in the gut, sending him toppling into a nearby pile of debris. He did not move. "I had told you to get out of the way, but did you listen? NO!" Blik still did not move. The man then lifted Gordon off the ground and began to walk away with him. Waffle got up instantly.

"You can't steal my brother, brother-stealer!" shouted Waffle, gritting his teeth. He had gone from an innocent, fun-loving cat, into a powerhouse of rage and hatred. He pounced, landing on the firefighter's face. Gordon fell from the man's grasp, landing on the ground below. Waffle knocked the man out of the wreckage and returned to his brother's side. Blik finally got free, holding his stomach and crying. As he came nearer, Waffle began to cry too. Tears dropped from Blik's eyes onto Gordon's face. One tear landed on his eye. It twitched.

Noticing this, Waffle violently shook Gordon back and forth shouting, "Wake up! Wake up!" Blik kicked him in the groin, urging him to stop. "Don't do that to him, you stupid pudding-filled sock puppet! He's been through enough pain as is!" Waffle held his privy spot, trying to squelch out the pain. "But… he… moved!" Blik blinked, thinking he maybe kicked Waffle too hard. He took Gordon's hand in his. It was no longer icy, but cool. A finger twitched beneath his palm. Blik started to cry loudly and smile at the same time. Waiting for it, Waffle and Blik stood together, watching Gordon. Sure enough, slowly but surely, Gordon cracked his eyelids open.

---

Gordon could barley see. Almost everything was dark and blurry. _W-Where am I_… he thought. All that returned to his memories was that the Twin Towers were burning; the result of two massive planes striking them like missiles. As his sight cleared, two figures began to form in front of him. One had long, pointy ears protruding from his skull. The other had long ears, too, except that they hung down. Weakly, he whispered, "Mr. Blik? Waffle?" The two figures leaped into the air, laughing and dancing and crying all at once. He soon realized… he was alive.

---

After the small celebration, Mr. Blik knelt down beside Gordon, who was now attempting to sit up. He had a burning lump in his throat; he was so happy to see his brother alive. Waffle leaped over and squeezed Gordon in a humongous bear hug. Gordon yelped in extreme pain. "Sorry…" said Waffle. "Aye…" said Gordon shakily, "…that's alright, lad." He coughed, sputtering out dirt and dust. He could not believe that he was alive. After all, he did leap from the top floor of a building that once rose half a mile into the sky. Gordon tried to move, but he fell back, supporting himself with his only working arm.

About a dozen firemen came from nowhere, crowding around Gordon and loading him onto a stretcher. Cameramen buzzed around the area, filming Gordon's every word. He weakly told his story of how he had jumped from the top floor of the World Trade Center and lived. Mr. Blik and Waffle followed, marching alongside their brother's stretcher. Mr. Blik held out his hand. Gordon took it, and they held onto each other for a long time. When they finally reached the ambulance, the reporters and cameramen all waved goodbye, then walked away, heading off to find another story to cover. Waffle and Blik sat on each side of Gordon as the vehicle rumbled toward the hospital. Each of them knew that today had been a day of tragedy and terror. They knew that evil had struck America, trying to weaken it. The only thing each cat was happy of was that they still had each other. This attack did not weaken their love for each other; only strengthened it.

Upon arrival at the hospital, Gordon went into critical surgery. Mr. Blik and Waffle were informed that their brother obviously had a broken arm and both legs were broken. He also had internal bleeding. The surgery lasted for eight hours, and the surgeons finally walked away from the room. Each had a satisfied expression. That was defiantly a good sign. The last surgeon finally emerged and walked straight over to Blik and Waffle. "He's making his recovery," the man said, removing his surgical cap, revealing his bald skull. "My name is Jeffery. I met your brother out by the North Tower. He told me all about you two. Go on in and see him if you like." The two cats had already walked into the room.

Gordon was fast asleep. His brothers knew he needed it. Surgery took time and the patient had to always keep up a fight. It was tiring. Mr. Blik and Waffle climbed into chairs beside Gordon's bed and stayed there for the rest of the night.

---

When Mr. Blik awoke, he found Waffle's head resting in his lap, the rest of his body in a fettle position on the chair. Slowly, he laid Waffle's head down onto the chair cushion. He smiled at his new comfortable spot. Glancing over at Gordon, he grinned. He was already awake, watching a small television screen. On it was him being carried away in a stretcher, talking to reporters. The headline read, "Ultimate Survival: The Cat Who Jumped and Lived." He finally noticed Blik standing there, smiling at him. "Good morning," he said, smiling back. "Well, maybe not so good. Take a look outside." Blik turned to see what was left of the Twin Towers. The wreckage was still smoldering.

Blik frowned, then turned back to Gordon. "Ya know, Gordo… I feel so lucky. I never could have asked for a better miracle." A tear rolled down the side of his face. "And I never could have asked for a better brother." He walked up to Gordon and the two cats hugged one another tightly. Waffle suddenly awoke, noticing the his brothers. He had only seen this once before. He decided to join in. He wrapped his arms around his brothers. They were together again, and nothing could have spoiled that moment. Nothing at all.

---

Gear rolled along the highway back to Philadelphia. Waffle was finally driving, and Mr. Blik and Gordon could tell he was satisfied. Blik let the cool breeze whip his ears back and forth. Gordon hung his unbroken arm off the side of the truck. Each of them had a stronger bond with one another. This tragedy had changed them forever. Their mansion came into view, and Waffle sped up, aiming for the driveway. They parked perfectly, and each of them hopped out. Blik handed Gordon his crutch, specifically built by Jeffery for him. He limped his way to the door where Blik and Waffle waited. "Be my guest," said Blik, waving his had at the doorbell. Gordon reached up and pushed it once. The door flew open.

Hovis scooped them up one by one, asking them if they were alright. He marveled at Gordon's bandages, inquiring what happened. Gordon pulled a tape from his new backpack, and together, the four of them watched the clip of Gordon being taken away in the stretcher, telling his amazing story of surviving the fall from the North Tower. Gordon suddenly remember something very important. _Kimberly_! He quickly limped out of the house and across the lawn to Kimberly's house. He did his traditional five way knock. The door opened a crack, and a small eyeball peeked through. The door opened more, and Kimberly stood there, mouth gaping. Gordon smiled.

Kimberly's face lit up with tears of joy. "Gordon…" she whispered. The two got closer to each other. Together they stood there, waiting for the other to speak. Neither of them did. Gordon took her hand and began to speak. "Dear Human Kimberly… I know this is shocking and all… but I am alright, lass. And I…" Kimberly shushed him and led him to a leaning blossom tree. They sat upon its branch, holding one another's hand. Small pink flowers drifted peacefully by. Kimberly seemed more beautiful than ever. "Kimberly," Gordon whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Gordon," she replied. They sat there and watched as the golden evening sun set on the horizon. Neither of them would ever forget the day when the world stopped turning. Never.

**Author's Note: Well, there you go! I'm so glad many of you have enjoyed my story! This story is now complete. This story has been a tribute to the brave souls who gave their lives on September 11th to help others. Remember, never forget what happened that day. Be on the lookout for more of my stories. See you! -Xegrot**


	8. Waffle's Candle: Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I forgot to add this section of chapter six in, so here is the true final update for my story. Thank you all for your support to keep me going at what I love to do. This is what happened between the time when Gordon's in his hospital bed sleeping and Blik and Waffle falling asleep at his bedside.**

Both brothers seated comfortably next to their sleeping Scottish comrade, Mr. Blik and Waffle silently gazed out the half open window of the hospital room. A light breeze drifted in, rustling the fresh flowers on Gordon's nightstand, but behind that cool wind was a foul stench: the strong smell of dust and death that lingered in the air like a pesky fly that wouldn't go away. This left the cat brother's spirits low and saddened. They never imagined that something as horrific as two giant buildings falling into dust could have ever happened to them. It didn't matter; they still considered themselves the unluckiest cats on the planet.

As the hours passed with agonizingly slow progression, a bustle could be heard outside. The once quiet and deathly streets of Manhattan had suddenly erupted into talking and walking. Curious to what the fuss was about, Waffle volunteered to leave the room and take a step outside. He made his way down into the lobby and out the sliding automatic doors into the cold, dusty night. A parade of civilians had formed in the street, each and every one holding a brightly lit candle that filled the area with warmth. Even from where Waffle was standing, he could sense and feel the change, being a cat. Walking back to Gordon's room, he reached up to scratch his head, only to find that it was extremely painful. Slowly reaching up, he touched the aching spot again, and lowered his hand, shocked to see blood. No wonder the nurse at the counter in the lobby was giving him a strange look.

After returning to Gordon's room, telling Blik where he was going, and having the painful spot on his head bandaged, he walked outside and joined the crowd as they marched in near-silence toward what was left of the North and South towers. As they came nearer, the bustling of cranes and machinery could be heard as shards of large metal and glass were shifted and broken. It seemed like a wasted effort to look for survivors to Waffle at first, but then he remembered his brother. If Gordon could have survived, then of course others could have. Yet, he could have been wrong. Suddenly, everyone froze, causing Waffle to accidentally bump into a small girl. She was adorning a dark red top, bunched cargo shorts, black tennis shoes, and a heart bracelet. Freckles dotted her small, dirty face, but nothing stood out more than her sunset-red hair and her navy blue eyes, glistening like a relentless star. Both of them falling to the pavement, they turned on their backs to face one another, saying, "Sorry," and helping each other to their feet.

"I didn't mean too… sorry," said Waffle, apologizing once more, and the girl, seeing his kindness, giggled and accepted his apology. She began to introduce herself.

"My name is Elise. Who are you? I think I saw you earlier… before the… tower fell," the small child began to trail off, and a tear came to her eye. Waffle was quick to show his sympathy, slipping a paw into her hand. She squeezed it tight and sat on the ground, her face turning red. Waffle gave her a sad gaze.

"Did you lose someone?" Waffle queried, cocking his head to one side to peer into the girl's face. All of a sudden, she burst into full fledged tears, sinking her face into Waffle's fury chest. She also began to choke on her sobs, wrapping her arms tighter. Waffle only stood there, looking down at a girl whom she had never met before; she was sad, and seemed to have no one else to turn to for comfort. Waffle repeated the girl's gesture. She seemed shocked, gazing wide eyed at Waffle's face. He gave her a reassuring grin and said softly, "I almost lost someone, too. I bet whoever you lost is still around. Want to go find them?" Elise nodded, biting her lip, and after a few more minutes of crying, stood up and smiled sheepishly. She began to blush.

Waffle turned to face the crowd, who had stopped, to notice most of them were sitting Indian style on the dusty pavement, holding their candles, eyes closed. Elise, who had been carrying a big bag over her shoulder, unzipped it and pulled out two vanilla scented candles. As she handed one gently to Waffle, who humbly accepted it, explained that she had been saving it for her brother after buying them from a small store on the edge of Manhattan a few hours ago. But, since she had no idea where her big brother was, decided to give it to Waffle. The two sat down, side by side, and Elise pulled a match from her pocket. Just as she had lit hers and turned to light Waffle's, a swift wind blew the match dry, the flame vaporizing into thin air.

"Sorry," she said quickly, fumbling through her bag to find another match. Waffle stopped her and told her it was okay. The entire circle of people was completely silent, and nothing could be heard, not even the machinery. Even the wind seemed to notice the stillness, and quickly faded. As Waffle sat, staring blankly at his candle, Elise spoke in a soft tone. "You know," she whispered, "People may not know it, but somehow, we're all connected by something my brother calls 'fate', and this 'fate' is what binds us." Waffle looked up, utterly bewildered at what Elise was saying. He never know someone as small as she was could know something so beautiful and complex. "In times of tragedy and sadness," she continued, "Fate will bring us together, like two strangers of different races and a single goal… or two candles… and single flame." As she finished, she leaned toward Waffle, holding up her candle and lighting up her blue eyes with even more brightness and innocence. Grabbing Waffle's hand, she joined his candle with hers, and Waffle's candle ignited. The flames burned brighter than ever before, and Waffle looked into Elise's eyes. She stared back and smiled. Waffle smiled, too, and a glistening tear came to his eye. For the first time in that day, Waffle was at peace, and he was truly happy to be alive.

---

It was nearly three in the morning before Waffle returned to the hospital, checking in and returning to the hospital room. He was extremely happy to know that a few hours ago Elise had finally found her big brother after they had gone around with a picture looking for him. Seeing that his brother's were already sleeping, Waffle closed the door to the room as quietly as he could, still clutching his candle, which had not ceased to stop burning. Slowly blowing it out, he wrapped it in plastic and placed it in Blik's suitcase, glad to see that it fit among the papers and folders. Taking a seat next to Blik, Waffle yawned, and with a last look at his brothers, laid his head in Blik's lap, closed his eyes, and thought pleasant thoughts. The day of terror was finally over, and Waffle had found happiness through the burning eyes of a girl that he had never met.


End file.
